


Mele Kalikimaka (Well, the night before)

by lcdrsuperseal



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-rotting fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/pseuds/lcdrsuperseal
Summary: “Hey, neanderthal! You can open yours tomorrow.”Late on Christmas Eve, and it's just Sarah, Steve and Danny. And Steve's present to himself.





	Mele Kalikimaka (Well, the night before)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, I just wanted to get it out haha. I had to write one Christmas fic, and as I've already started to write the last chapter for D3... Daddy!Steve won.

Steve closed his eyes and tipped his head back as he relaxed in his chair on the lanai, enjoying the heat of the evening sun. It would have been enough to send him back to sleep, were it not for his daughter nestled in his arms greedily drinking down a bottle of milk that he held with one hand. He glanced down when Sarah eventually pushed his hand away and settled her against his shoulder to burp her, sighing when some milk also made its way out and onto his bare chest.

“Lucky Daddy didn’t put his shirt back on after going for a swim, huh?” Steve snagged the muslin that was slung over his other shoulder and mopped up the spillage and his daughter’s face before standing up and making his way back inside and up the stairs, grabbing his shirt from the arm of the chair as he went. “Come on, I think someone’s due a diaper change. Funny how Danno is always ‘busy’ when you do this… But then again, he  _ is _ cooking Christmas dinner tomorrow.”

Steve prided himself in being not phased by much anymore after decades in the Navy; he’d seen enough things and been in enough dangerous situations to render himself well and truly immune to shock. Unless it was particularly gruesome or involved children (even before he became a father), he’d be fine.

But then Sarah came along. Steve discovered that the smell of baby poop lingers, and it well and truly can get  _ everywhere.  _ Many a time Steve or Danny got an unpleasant surprise when a simple diaper change turned into a complete change of clothes.

“Someone’s a little chatterbox tonight, aren’t they?” Steve beamed down at his babbling daughter as he finished fastening her diaper before pulling her onesie on. Sarah wriggled around on the changing mat and laughed as she reached her grabby hands up at her father, who happily picked her up and settled him against his chest. “Come on then, princess. Let’s go and see everyone.”

Sarah laughed again in response and occupied herself with chewing the collar of Steve’s shirt as he made his way downstairs. He set her on the floor and smirked as she instantly commando-crawled over to where Eddie was sprawled out in front of the TV. Eddie and Sarah had quickly become firm friends after Steve adopted him - as soon as Danny had told him that the ex-drug sniffer dog needed a new home, it took all of three seconds for Steve to make the decision. He was sure that Eddie would be a valuable asset to Five-0, not to mention to their own family. Steve never had any pets growing up, and while he made sure that Danny knew he was still 100% a cat person, he wanted Sarah to experience having a family pet. Because let’s face it, she had Steve and Danny as parents - she needed some sense of normality.

The labrador lifted his head briefly at the intrusion but made no other attempts to move as Sarah nuzzled and pressed wet kisses into his fur, and an amused Steve pulled out his cell phone and filmed his daughter’s actions. He found himself taking lots of photos and videos of Sarah, and after being questioned by Danny Steve quietly explained that it was a combination of wanting to capture as much as he could because he was still amazed by the tiny person he’d made, and because a small part of him thought this was all a dream and soon he’d wake up alone. 

Needless to say, Danny made short work of curing Steve’s doubts.

“You gonna sit down at any point, babe, or just stare at the two of them?”

Steve glanced up and smiled as Danny appeared at the bottom of the stairs, freshly showered and in loungewear. “Yeah, I will - woooaahh okay, I think that’s enough!” Steve quickly scooped his squealing daughter up before poor Eddie got  _ another _ hand in his eye and set her down a few feet away, where most of her toys seemed to be piled up. “Be gentle with him please, baby girl.” Steve said before getting to his feet.

“I've told you, babies and dogs don't mix.” Danny chuckled, but his grin quickly turned into a frown as Steve lowered himself to sit in front of the Christmas tree and begun rifling through the mountain of presents. “Hey, neanderthal! You can open yours tomorrow.”

Steve carried on oblivious to Danny's objections, rolling his eyes at the  _ ‘Don't watch, Sarah, your Daddy's being… normal, to be honest.’  _ and the indecipherable babble that followed. “I’m checking that everything that we bought is under the tree, actually.” He said, returning shortly afterwards with a pleased expression on his face. “All there. And yes, of course the ones from your folks are there.”

“I’m sure that Eric’s present is something totally  _ not _ suitable for an eight month old, though.” Danny sighed as he sat next to Steve, leaning back against the couch.

“Maybe, but you never know. Kid’s all grown up now, Danny, much more mature than you give him credit for.” Steve turned his head and smiled at his boyfriend. “But even so, maybe we’ll open that one first. Just in case.”

Danny hummed in agreement as he leant over and pressed a soft kiss on Steve’s lips. His hand gently squeezed the brunette’s thigh through his swim shorts before coming up to hover over Steve’s chest. “Is it still sore?”

Steve pulled his shirt over his head and tucked his chin to his chest to examine the square of cling film taped the area of skin over his heart that covered the small black handprint, framed with his daughter’s name and date of birth. “Only when I stretch.” He said as he carefully prodded at the delicate area.

Clearly bored of playing with her toys, Sarah crawled over to the two men and up into Steve’s lap where the tattoo instantly got her attention. She reached up and made to grab at it but Steve caught her hand just in time, and pressed a kiss to her small hand before supporting her to ‘stand’ on his lap far enough away so that when Sarah reached out again, her fingers only just brushed the skin.

“Yeah, that’s your handprint!” Danny tucked a wayward strand of dark hair behind Sarah’s ear as Steve held her under the arms, both men amused at how fixated she was by the ink. “You were real tiny when you were born, even smaller than you are now, and a nice nurse got a set of hand and footprints for us in case we couldn’t bring you home.” The blonde’s voice trailed off at the end as he stared at her bare feet, lost in a daydream, but Steve nudged him with his head to bring him back to the present day.

“She’ll grow eventually, the doc last week said that he was happy with her progress and to just give her time. I’m not worried,” Steve smiled, totally unfazed by small fingers poking and pinching his face as Sarah laughed, showing her lone two bottom central incisors. “Daddy’s not worried is he, princess? No he isn’t, he just wishes you could stay this size forever.”

“Spoken like a true father, babe.” Danny said, one arm resting on the couch cushions behind them as he rubbed circles on the baby’s back with the other.

The combination of Danny’s hand, a full belly and Steve’s body heat quickly took its toll on Sarah, and a few minutes later she was slumped against Steve’s chest and gently snoring. Danny reached back and handed Steve his hoodie, and the brunette carefully wrapped the makeshift blanket and his arms around his daughter before bringing his knees up behind her.

“Can’t wait for Grace and Charlie to get here tomorrow morning, Danno. Our first Christmas all together as a family of five.” Steve said quietly, his cheek resting on Sarah’s soft head as he gazed at his boyfriend.

“Just be thankful that Sarah’s too young to get the whole ‘Christmas means lots of presents’ thing for now. I don’t envy Rachel for dealing with Charlie tomorrow morning.” Danny smirked as he imagined his hyperactive son driving his ex-wife to despair. “And don’t me wrong, you know how much I love my kids, but… I’m sort of glad we aren’t opening presents until they get here. Means we get a lay in on Christmas Day, something to make the most of when you have children.”

Steve chuckled and nodded in agreement as he hugged his girl to his chest. “Speaking from experience, I’m sure.” He tucked his chin to his chest to stare at Sarah as she wriggled in her sleep and small fingers clutched at his chest hair, and Danny was secretly glad that she seemed to have inherited her looks from entirely from Steve and not from Catherine, and was absolutely the double of the SEAL. “I should probably move soon, settle her into the crib.”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t want to move though.”

Danny kissed the side of Steve’s face as he covered Sarah’s hoodie-covered back with his hand, his other arm slung around the man’s shoulders.

“Me neither, babe. Me neither.”


End file.
